narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake fights the murderer
Eliwoods return It was two months after Jake had gotten his curse mark and almost a year since he had fought Eliwood Ranto. Jake and his water body along with his son Nathen C. Tazuna were training with the taechings of Inu mode since he had decided to teach his son the very taijutsu of fearsome power. Nathen was to worn out from training and passed out on the floor beside his father. then a voice came from the side of the trees, "So I finnally found you again, and look just a year and you have a son hahaha" Jake looked he knew that voice it was Eliwood! The murder makes his move "what are you doing here?" Jake asked trying to keep calm knowing he was about to fight with less chakra and a passed out kid. "I'm here to finish wiping out the Comet Tazuna clan haha but unlike last time I wont be caught off gaurd...YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" jake summoned his gravity body "Dont worry I wont make that mistake again." Jake looked at the man who had been the main murderer of his clan his water body drew the bone blade and charged at Eliwood swinging as hard as his worn out body could and eliwood blocked...then dissappeared, It was a shadow clone! His second try The real Eliwood was right above Nathen and his sword hanging above his neck, "I told you I had gotten stronger." Thinking as fast as he could jakes gravity body pulled Nathen away before Eliwood had struck he knew this wasnt going to be easy, all his boddies together didnt have the chakra to hold of this murderer and the gobi wasnt going to listen to him unless he was in Inu mode and he didnt have the stability to think clearly. How could he? his son had almost been murdered before his eyes... GET AWAY FROM HIM Eliwood saw Jake was tired, "Whats wrong Jake you havent been training to hard have you?" He began to laugh hauntingly, "Shut up" Jake said "You may be stronger but you will never be my strength level and the sadest factor of all is you dont even know how dead you really are in the situation." Jake activaded his haunted and his water and gravity body ran at him and again he dissappeared to where Nathan was this time not hesatating in his swing as Jake shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!! GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!" You will die Jake had activaded his curse mark and dove in front of the blade...he got up with it stuck in his back turned away from Eliwood. He turned his head looking at him and had the slits of dogs eyes he grew claws and fangs and a tail his ears stuck up and and fur covered his body... and he said, "You will die..and I will enjoy spilling your blood" and drooled before Eliwood. Its time Eliwood pulled his sword out of Jakes back but no blood came out and Jakes other bodies dissappeared. Jake laughed with excitment at his own power he faced Eliwood and beat him in the stomach several times and kicked him in the face sending him into a tree he was then caught in mid-air and struck to the floor with Jakes mighty paw and was swung against another tree. Jake then moved even faster and slammed him through several move trees by the throught and when Eliwood could barley move or breathe he held him up by the neck, his claws seeping into his skin, and howled in his face and his howl slowly tuned into a roar and then crushed Eliwoods throught and slammed him through the ground. The end He was still longing for blood but realized that his son was all alone and so he returned to him. he layed next to his child and changed back to normal and went out cold so his wife found them both and brought them home.5 Tailed Gobi 22:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC)